


Jet Black Hearts 2.15: Starla

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Turns out Starla can be a feisty little wildcatanda graduate student in anthropology and folklore.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 2.15: Starla

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.15, "[Tall Tales](https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Tall_Tales%22)."

It had been a long day--teaching two sections of 101 AND being press-ganged into taking minutes at the graduate student government meeting--and Starla was treating herself to an old fashioned and some disco fries. It was a truly disgusting combination, but sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants.

Two shot glasses clinked to her right and she looked over to see some guy who was, she admitted, twelve thousand percent her type. Sharp cheekbones? Check. Broad shoulders? Check. Overconfident smile that guaranteed she wouldn't respect him in the morning? Check.

"Hey, beautiful," the guy said. "I'm Dean."

"Starla," she replied. She eyed the shots, which were...of dubious origin. "Is one of those for me?"

"Only if I'm lucky," Dean replied. He leaned an elbow on the bar; he smelled like leather and bacon. "How lucky am I, Starla?"

She snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

He blinked. "Maybe?" 

She slid one of the shot glasses toward her. "Tell me something interesting and maybe I'll ignore the pick-up line."

"Okay." Dean thought for a moment. "You've heard about the ghost in Crawford?"

"God." Starla rolled her eyes and took a sip of her bourbon. "Only from every first-year in my 10 o' clock."

"Your what?" Dean asked.

"I'm a TA in anthropology," she explained. "My thesis is on urban folklore, which means that ghost is all I heard about today."

"Really?" Dean's expression shifted into something...interesting. "Any truth to the rumors?"

"Well--"

A tall guy walked up to them. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the guy. "I'm having a drink with," he gestured with his shot glass, "Starla here."

Starla picked up her shot. "Cheers." She downed it as Dean did, then winced. "Oh god, that's disgusting."

The tall guy sighed. "We're supposed to be working, Dean."

"I am, Sam," Dean said. "Starla was just about to tell me about the Crawford ghost." He turned to her. "Another?"

"I will vomit," she responded. 

Dean said, "Fair enough." His friend Sam rolled _his_ eyes. "But really, the ghost?"

"Seriously?" Starla asked.

"Seriously," tall Sam responded.

"All right," Starla said. She took another sip of her bourbon, then told the tale.


End file.
